Broken Wings
by Akako4
Summary: After the death of her entire family Harumi chooses to distance herself from others. She is transferred to a new school and finds out about a terrible rumor about Gaara. She wants nothing to do him then, but alas the demon carrier falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

_I spread my arms into the open air. Trying. Finding. Searching for something that I have lost. I try… Oh I try to spread these wings. These broken wings of mine. Can I find it, this feeling that I have lost, with these wings?_

_Yes._

_Because you're here to help me fly with my broken wings. Making the impossible, possible. _

_You search with me for this long lost feeling that you too have lost._

_Let's go search for it… Together with broken wings._

Standing outside in the balcony of my apartment the ocean breeze hits my face as my bangs fly wildly in the wind and my short, dark, brown hair loosely fly's with the wind also. This spot is my favorite place to think of the past and the present. My mind feels free like the winds caressing me.

I set my arms on the railing and rest my chin on them. My dark brown eyes stare back at the ocean watching the waves coming and going on the shore. Every time I look at the ocean I will always remember my frightening past.

Age: 7

The entire family was going on a vacation to America. I was so excited I couldn't stop squirming from the seat I was sitting on in the airplane.

"Harumi, relax we'll be there soon so try to stay still." After hearing my mothers sweet, soft voice I stopped moving almost immediately.

"O.k. mommy." I gave her a bright smile. She smiled back at me and looked at my hair, "Harumi."

I looked up at her and saw a very annoyed expression on her face, "Why didn't you pick up your hair properly? Look at it, it's a mess."

I scowled at this. She was always so picky about my hair. I never understood why she wanted my hair to look nice all the time or why she even likes to brush it because I have such thick hair and it's so much work to untangle all the knots.

"Fine I'll let you fix my hair. If it'll make you happy," I rolled my eyes.

Her face lit up with a large smile. She bent down to the floor and grabbed her purse that was beside her feet and set it down on her lap. She rummaged through it trying to find her small brush. "Ha ha! Found it," She pulled it out triumphantly and set her purse down besides her feet again.

"Turn around and face the window for me sweetie." I did as she said and put my lower back against the arm rest and brought my knees up to my chest. To keep myself from being bored and distract myself with something I looked out the window watching the clouds pass by. I felt my mom untie the elastic from my hair and then the brush running through it feeling every bristle softly roam against my scalp.

"I'm done," she said once finishing.

"Hm," I simply replied while large rocks in the ocean below began appearing and catching my attention.

"Whoa. Those are big rocks." I said easily amused.

Mom's head turned around quickly looking at the window also seeing the rocks.

"Harumi move a little," I did as she said and she moved closer to the window. She turned her head to the side trying to look ahead of the plane. Her cheek pressed against the glass trying to look. I saw her eyes widen and a look of fear came across her features.

"Oh my God," I heard her whisper.

"What? What is it?" My question wasn't answered from Mom for we heard the pilot speaking over the intercom.

"Everyone please remain calm we are heading towards a cliff but I will go over it with ease, yeah. Please remain calm. Thank You."

The whole plane was full of whisperings now like "What's going on?" or "Will the pilot be able to go over it?" My mom sat up straight against her seat with the look of terror now on her face.

"We're never going to make it," I heard her whisper more to herself than talking to me. My eyes widened then I shot my head towards the seat that's in front of me where my grandma sat. She was sobbing. "We're all going to die," I heard her say. I started shaking but not of excitement this time but of fear. Complete fear.

I turned my head towards my mom and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She moved her gaze towards me.

"M-mommy?" I questioned with a quivering voice. She looked out the window again and acted quickly. She grabbed the life vest that was under her seat and blew air into it before putting it on me. Then she carried me out of my seat and across the isle where the emergency exit was. I looked up at her and could hear her breathing heavily.

She was scared. I've never seen her like that before. Her hand was trembling in her grasp on my arm. A flight attendant came to her and kept rambling on about her to go back in her seat, but Mom ignored her and opened the emergency door. Immediately a gust of wind engulfed us both but Mom held me tight as she knelt down to my small level. Her cheek was pressed against mine and I felt warm tears making contact with my face.

"I love you Harumi."

"M-mommy w-what are y-you d-doing?" I tried to say through my cracked voice as tears ran down my face also. I buried my head into her shoulder and hugged her tightly back, but she pulled me away from her comforting embrace and placed her hands on the sides of my face.

"Listen to me, Harumi, I want you to do one thing for me," I nodded my head, "No matter what happens keep living. Be happy with your life. You have a purpose here on earth you just have to wait for that time."

And with that she kissed me on the forehead, picked me up and threw me in the water. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the sharp rocks to pierce my skin as I landed in the ice cold water. I quickly swam up to the surface mostly with the help of the vest and checked myself if I had any cuts. Luckily I didn't. Mom threw me in the safest part of the water. I looked up at the airplane and saw Mom standing in the door way of the emergency exit. She had a smile on her face with tears still running down her usually bright and lively face.

_I love you_, she mouthed.

The plane crashed into the cliff sending flames and pieces of metal towards me. I tried ducking under the water but the life vest prevented me from doing so. A stinging pain spread through my legs and my left arm. Fragments of metal shot through the water and into my legs and a piece of the fire from the explosion licked my arm. I screamed and cried in pain of not only the wounds that have been inflicted upon me but for the loss of my family on board the plane. Tears uncontrollably ran down my face along with my screaming agony in the empty air for what seemed like hours.

They're gone. All gone.

Slowly my wailing lessened and just came to realize that the sea has been taking me farther and farther away from the cliff. I tried moving my legs in attempt to swim but a stinging sensation shot through my body and I yelped in pain. Then I tried moving my arms but a different pain caused me to scream. I can feel the pumping of blood in my left arm and it's devastating, burning pain. The skin was raw, ugly and red with a few black marks of my burned flesh on my left arm from below the shoulder down to the elbow. I turned away instantly when my stomach started to feel strange and tight. I tried dipping it in the salty water and it stung terribly but soon after the pain lessened.

"W-what do I do?" I was already far away from the cliff to the point where it only looks like a distant shadow and now the cold water has taken it's toll on me. My teeth were chattering and my body felt numb.

There was nothing for me to do.

A few of minutes have passed by and the gentle waves that rocked me side to side was making me drowsy. I tried to fight against my heavy eyelids but I wasn't strong enough. They soon covered my eyes sending me into slumber, but the last thing I heard were the sound of helicopters flying over me and a pair of strong arms lifting me up from the water.

I open my eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek. It has been eight years and I have been living alone since then with only a few companions by my side. Since then I have also been distancing myself from others, not really feeling the need to talk to the other children in the orphanage. I was suffering depression then. May be if I would of let a few of them in they could of probably helped me but... I just didn't think they would understand the loss and pain I was going through. Eventually everyone just stopped stop trying and gave up on comforting and helping me. That was the way I wanted it. I just wanted to be alone. But there was one girl who was quite persistent.

I smile. She's the only one who I have let in.

And yet I still look back at those thoughts. Why am I here? Everyone I love is dead. Why did they have to die? They haven't done anything wrong. What purpose do I have here anymore? The only thing that keeps me going are those words Mom said to me "You have a purpose here on earth you just have to wait for that time."

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear something scratching the sliding glass door behind me. I turn my head and see my little pet raccoon scratching the door wanting to come outside with me. I put on a large smile. He has been a very good companion to me also, who helped kill the grief inside me.

I come up to the door and slide it open to let him outside on the balcony. He swiftly crawls up my leg, up my back to sit on my shoulder with his tail around my neck.

I scratch his head, "Hey, Tsuyoshi. Had a nice nap?" He nod his head in reply like he understood me. It used to strike me as strange that Tsuyoshi is able to understand me, but I never really questioned it and went along with it.

I went from scratching his head to his neck and said, "Well, Tsuyoshi, tomorrow I'm going to my new school." I let out a sigh and turn my gaze from Tsuyoshi to the ocean and the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my alarm wakes me from my peaceful slumber for a purpose I don't quite remember in my foggy mind. I slam on the snooze button with the palm of my hand then turn around snuggling myself more under the thick blankets facing the small window. A piece of the parking lot is in my view below and a little ways beyond that are small dunes of sand leading all the way to the flat surfaces of the beach. The sun is not as bright today to give the ocean waves its sparkling sprays of water and instead it is given a dreary dark look from the gray clouds rolling together above it. It's not the morning I am expecting for my first day of school, but gray days such as these are a change from bright mornings to dull mysterious ones that I really don't mind at all.

School. That's what the alarm was for! 'Shit!' I think to myself and at the same time throw the covers off me having it land on the floor then I run to my closet sliding it open. "I'm going to be late and on my first day!" I search through the closet looking for my uniform, "Ha! Found it." I grab my uniform out of the many clothes that are in there with almost half of them not being able to fit me anymore.

With my uniform in hand I run to my dresser and pull out my white socks. Tsuyoshi comes into the room and sees me running around my room. He rolls his eyes at my haste then walks up to my bed, jumps on it and falls asleep on my pillow. I run pass the bed with all the clothes in arm heading towards the bathroom.

"Morning Tsuyoshi," I say before closing the door behind me. I take off my tank and sweat pants and put on first a white, long sleeved shirt that has a green sailor-style collar attached to it and then put on black pants slightly to my dismay. It's the only way for me to cover the scars running up and down my legs from the pieces of metal that flew at me those many years ago so wearing a skirt is not an option for me.

I quickly brush my hair into a ponytail leaving bangs on the sides of my face and brush my teeth after putting on white knee high socks. While running out of the bathroom I pick up the pajamas on the floor and throw them on the bed on top of Tsuyoshi forgetting that he is there. Startled from the object that was thrown at him he quickly gets up, jumps off the bed and runs out of the room while my tank is caught onto one of his claws.

"Wait, Tsuyoshi, give me back my tank!" I shout while running after him.

He stops once getting into the kitchen and looks up at the refrigerator. I lift him in my arms and carefully remove my tank from his claws then I glance at the clock hung above the refrigerator and it reads 8:05. "Only have 25 minutes!" I quickly open the refrigerator and pull out two green apples; one for Tsuyoshi, which he happily takes from my hand, and the other for myself. I grab my messenger bag and house keys off the table, take a bite of the apple and run to the front door. When I open it I frown in disappointment at the pouring rain.

"Perfect." I mutter under my breath. Taking another bite of my apple I take a step back inside and grab the umbrella by the doorway while slipping my feet into the black penny loafers, "Bye, Tsuyoshi! I promise I'll be back before dinner time!" I say before closing the door and locking it with the keys.

I put the keys in my pocket and pop open my umbrella. Quickly I run down the stairs almost slipping a few times but made it to the bottom of the building free of any accidents or injuries. I take another bite of my apple and run to the school.

Once arriving I stand behind the open gates and look beyond the school's yard to the large white building surrounded by the bare Sakura trees that are not in their time of season to show off their delicate pink flowers. Behind the silhouette of rain I read the black letterings above the main entrance of the schools name: "Konoha High."

Feeling slightly intimated from the empty yard to the dark clouds shadowing the building and to the single harmonies of the rain drops' striking whatever it is landing on I take slow deliberate steps across the concrete ground not minding the time or how late I am. A few steps ascend to the main entrance, but I don't take them and instead walk to the open student entrance where rows of small lockers are set around the walls. A couple of doors belonging to the empty lockers are left open and I take one removing my penny loafers and replace them with my new don school slippers that I had in my bag.

Inside the school the walls are as white as the outsides color and the floors are a light brown shade of polished wood. Several shoji screen doors are laid out along the walls and I pass them all to reach the single glass wood framed door that reads 'Main Office'.With my heart beating in my throat I turn the cold silver knob and set the door ajar then peer inside the room. A lady with short black hair and downcast eyes searching through her work is seated at the front desk. My hands shake on the door knob and I silently take in a deep breath then release it steadily. The constant pounding of my heart settles down to a softer beat.

Finally I open the door wider and step inside. "Um... Excuse me." I shyly say. The woman looks up from her work and gives a small smile.

"Good morning. Is there something you need?"

I fully walk inside to the front desk. "Well I'm new here and this is my first day so..." The woman looks at me as if she were thinking.

"Oh yes. You must the new student." She scoots back a little on her chair and opens a drawer pulling out a couple of papers. She lays them on the desk while moving herself up to her original position and grabs the first sheet on the pile. It only takes her a few seconds to read it and find my name on it. "Your name is Natsuko Harumi in first year correct?"

I nod, "Yes."

The woman looks over her shoulder to glance at a clock hanging on the wall. "Wow you're really late. It's 8:53." She says in a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry," Is all I can manage to say. Waking up late is just an excuse.

"Oh no that's fine your first period teacher is a really laid back guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you being late," she says while waving her hand in the air, "Anyway your class is 1C and it's on the second floor."

I bow and thank her for the information then adjust the strap of my bag on my shoulder before turning to leave. "Ah, Harumi-san." She calls while I am already stepping beyond the boundaries of the room. I turn my head to show her my attention.

"I hope you enjoy your time here in Konoha High." Her kind grin and crescent shape eyes really gives me the perception that she means what she said and I smile back at her kindness then close the door behind me.

I ascend the flight of stairs and walk down the empty hall passing by the drowned out voices of sensei's teaching behind the thin doors. My footsteps are silent I'm sure, but each step seems far more louder than the next with the heavy feeling of lead in my feet having me to move at an even slower pace. To add to the noise that is audible to my ears only is the fast beating of my heart loud and clear and I pray that no one can hear it and notice the new girl's presence. Finally above my head is a small black board hanging from the ceiling that reads in large white letters: 1-C. With a loud gulp I swallow the tight knot in my throat and tighten my grip on the plastic handle of my umbrella until the skin of my knuckles can no longer stretch anymore turning it white. Behind the door loud voices are heard instead of a single one. Has it really been this long since I've been in an actual school not one in an orphanage? To have teachers that knows nothing about me and surrounded by students who I have no way of relating myself to by sharing our misfortunes of the past. This I know is going to be a major step for me from being home schooled a few years.

I look at the sliding white door with confidence boiling in my veins. It was my decision to be here so there is absolutely no use for complaints or excuses. Whatever happens or whatever regrets I may feel later I will have nobody to blame but myself.I slide the door open with a little more force than I wanted and look straight at the wooden desk in front of the whiteboard expecting to see a man or woman seated there. But the chair is empty along with desk. I frown in discouragement not knowing what to do now the sensei isn't here to give me my instructions. Something's off. The class was loud and boisterous just a second ago. I turn my head to the class and see all eyes on me with their mouths closed shut. "Oh hell," I mutter under my breath.

~oOo~

The class is loud and rowdy taking advantage of our missing sensei. A growing pain grows in the side of my head from the blaring voices invading my ears and annoyance that our homeroom teacher is late yet again. Something lightly hit's the side of my head and on the floor lays a crumpled paper. Very funny.

In the back of the class I silently watch from afar with my back against the chair and arms crossed over my chest my classmates all crowded together in the upper center of the room sitting on desks or standing around them chatting endlessly. My row of desks is free of any bags or books including the four in front of me meaning that I sit here by myself like now for the rest of the year and most likely for the rest of my school life. It's something that I'm not entirely bothered with for I dislike them enough to not care at all but their hatred for me is ten times more powerful than mine for them.

My attention turns to the sliding open of the door and in steps a girl with light tanned skin and short brown hair held up in a ponytail. She looks at the empty desk and confusion crosses her features.

A new student I'm guessing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hell," I mutter under my breath. I stare at them and they all stare back at me. My hand begins to sweat under the tight grip of my umbrella. A small chuckle fills the silent classroom and I turn my head in the direction of where it came from. The boy who is laughing now has short black hair and black eyes and his lips are pulled up in a smirk that does not seem very friendly.

"Well look what we have here. A new girl," He says keeping that mocking grin on his face.

Not even bothering to reply back to him I keep to myself and walk to some of the open seats in the back of the room, but I stop midway when the boy stands in front of me. His eyes follow down to my legs and another fit of small chuckles escapes from that cocky grin.

"What's with the pants? Isn't it against school rules for a girl to be wearing boy pants?"

I clenched my teeth together and the grip on my umbrella is much tighter than before. Sure he doesn't know why I'm wearing these pants and I am embarrassed of wearing these pants in the first place. It would be nice to be like other girls and wear a skirt and seem normal without all this attention. I should have known that I couldn't get by my first day without being made fun of because of these pants which are worn to hide away my secret.

"That's enough, Masaru."

My grip loosens and I look over my shoulder to see who the stern voice belongs to. A tall man with gray hair wearing a medical eye patch over his left eye, and a medical face mask stands with his arms crossed over his chest. He glares down at Masaru with his one eye, but turns his gaze to me with a kind smile. At least that's what it looks like.

"Sorry about that. I'm Hatake Kakashi and you must be Natsuko Harumi, yes?" I nod my head.

"Welcome Harumi-san," He gestures his hand towards the class, "You may sit anywhere you like," His black eye is now looking at Masaru. "And you, Sir, have detention," He says in a cheerful tone. Masaru's mouth falls open at the absurd decision his sensei made.

"For. A. Week." He adds with another touch of his moon crest eye as his only evidence of a smile behind the mask.

Masaru's eyes grows wide, so wide they seemed as if they will fall out of their sockets. The corner of my mouth twitches trying to hold in a triumphant smile.

~oOo~

I feel bad for the girl. It's her first day and already Masaru has become a nuisance to her.

He's one of the very few students in the school to even have the guts to confront me and Naruto. He thinks of us as inferior and worthless beings. He looks upon Naruto as a complete idiot and thinks he doesn't have a chance against him in a hand to hand combat. And me… He looks upon me as a psychotic freak that should have been locked away in an asylum. He knows of our demons and that's what he considers us as only-demons. I despise his very presence. He's the one who's the worthless scumbag of the Earth. Not only does he not treat us with respect, but to others as well. Evidence of his mistreatment with the girl, Harumi.

I feel a pair of eyes on me and I look up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of the new girl to my confusion.

~oOo~

I look around the classroom to see where I would like to sit for the rest of the year and a patch of red hair catches my attention.

'Well that's an unusual color for hair.' I think to myself. Not many people, or should I say none at all has red hair here in Japan. Most of them has black or brown hair and possibly blonde. I still focus my gaze on him and notice a red kanji sign on the left side of his forehead that reads love. His eyes are an unusual shade of green that are pale and spell binding and they seem brighter against the thick outline of black around his eyes. I walk over to the set of desks he is sitting in and the feel of eyes of the other students following my every step makes me feel uneasy. I look in the corner of my eye and a girl mouth's words to me, "don't go there". Giving her a confused expression I continue onward and sit myself in a seat next to the window leaving a desk between me and the red head.

English class wasn't all that exciting. Kakashi-sensei kept distracting himself with a book he's been reading, which was very familiar to me, and constantly kept forgetting where he was in the lesson.

The bell rang and everyone immediately closes their books. Kakashi looks up from his book and says in a bored tone, "No homework," and then he closes his book with one hand and gathers all his papers putting it all inside his suitcase. Everyone stands up from their seats and bows when he leaves the room.

The next class was Math, taught by Sarutobi Asuma. He apparently is a smoker seeing as he came and left smoking a cigarette. He has slicked back, black hair that spikes out and his beard runs down the sides of his face meeting at the chin. During the entire class time he seemed bored out of his mind. He briefly explained the lesson and some past ones also. He ended the class reminding us that there is a test Monday. I felt a bit of stress building up inside me at this sudden announcement. It's my first day, there are probably so many things I need to catch up in, and a test to top it off doesn't help at all.

Next was Morino Ibiki for History. He was nothing at all like the other sensei's. He didn't seem to tolerate any idiocy in the class or else we'll have to face the "consequences" as he puts it. His face has scars running diagonally across the left side of his face and another one across the right side of his cheek. Also he wears a black beanie on his head. Looking at those scars kind of makes you wonder what kind of things he has gone through to receive those them. Abuse, fighting, torture maybe?

When Ibiki-sensei left the class everyone is getting ready for their next class during the five minutes that we have between every class time. I look over at the red head from the corner of my eye, actually taking notice of him. He's quiet during most of the day, not even stuttering a single word to anyone and no one talks to him. He has a blank expression on his face which he managed to keep on since I first laid eyes on him. He shows no emotions either, now that I think about it. He's a bit strange.

His green orbs landed on me from the corner of his eye and I quickly turn away with the same blank expression he has on.

Yuhi Kurenai was next for Health class. She's a kind and patient person who never really seems bothered by the rowdy students in the class. She has layered black hair that goes past her shoulders, red lips, and red eyes, which I think is the most unique part of all her features.

The bell rings, but this time signaling that it's time for lunch. Everyone is up and about finding a place to sit next to their friends to eat with. I am about to take my lunch out of my bag when a patch blonde hair catches my attention in the doorway. The boy peeks his head all the way in and looks around as if looking for something. Once he spots what he is looking for he opens the door wider and waves his hand in the air.

"Hey, Gaara, let's eat in my class with the others!" He shouts in a loud voice, but no one seemed to take notice of his little outburst.

'Gaara. So that's his name.' I make a mental note of the name.

Gaara gets up from his seat and walks over to the blonde boy with his little bag of lunch. Before going out the door with the blonde, it was for only a brief moment that he looks my way.

~oOo~

I take one last glance at the girl then go on out the door with Naruto.

"So... Who's the new girl?" Naruto asks me after about one minutes of walking.

"Her name is Harumi," I answer.

"Ah," Naruto replies but not in his cheery tone of voice. I eye him curiously and he seeming to of taken notice of me, hung his head, "It's just that... Does she know?"

I pause before answering him, "No, I don't think so. Not yet at least,"

Naruto sighs, "You think they're going to tell her?"

Without even a second thought I reply with certainty, "Yeah," My face turns of disgust, "Especially Masaru."

"Maybe," he shrugs his shoulders, "You never know. Some other bastard might decide to bring it up."

I nod my head in agreement, "Yeah."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? You sound a little down." I take a glance at my friend then look at the hallway a head of me. "It's just that..."

Naruto is my best friend, but there are still some times when I'm just not comfortable about expressing my feelings with anyone else. I have been alone for years. Always fending for myself and no one to talk or help me in which path to choose. I chose the wrong one... But then he came along about two and half years ago. I was such a selfish person who only cared about himself. I would always get pissed off when ever someone even laid a finger on me and threaten those saying things about me killing them if they ever touched me again. I was the number one psychotic freak in the school. Everyone was afraid of me; especially with all the rumors they heard that I really did kill people for no reason at all. Those rumors were no lies. I have killed and I took pleasure in watching them suffer. To think that I was actually happy to see their blood running down the blade I killed them with. Seeing their blood all over my hands and on the ground next to their corpse. I still can't believe I actually loved the sight of blood. But then Naruto seemed to have enough with my madness and decides to pick a fight with me. The fight would have been a tie but Naruto threw the last blow on me against the face, and that's when I asked him: "Why? Why do you go so far for others? Aren't they the reason for our weakness? Why do you not care about yourself?"

His answer: "Because I love them and they are not what brings me weakness but gives me strength. I will do anything to protect those who are precious to me."

I changed after that day striving to be a better person. Maybe and even possibly like him. Slowly I made friends with his during the passing months, but the other students are still scared of me because they knew what was inside me and also in Naruto.

"It's nothing," I reply.

He doesn't seem too pleased about my answer, but accepts it, "Well o.k. then."

The truth. I just don't want any else to fall victim to the ones who hate and despise Naruto and me. Why can't they just see who we really are instead of just demons? We are human beings. We feel pain. Emotionally and physically. Just like every other human in this world. I am truly sorry for all those things I have done in the past, but it seems no one will accept that. I just want someone to see me for me. Not a monster.

~oOo~


	4. Chapter 4

I grab the wrapped box of lunch from my bag and set it on my desk. Before opening my it I notice that everyone is in a group in front of the classroom.

'What they're up to?' I think.

I catch one girl turn her head around and look at me but then quickly turns away once she caught my eye.

I arch an eyebrow, 'What's her problem?'

Everyone began separating, walking back to their seats except for one girl who stood where she with a glare gleaming from her dark eyes. I then recognize her as the girl who told me not to sit where I am now.

She keeps her gaze on me as she walks her way over to where I am and stood right beside the seat Gaara sits in. She closes her eyes and let out a sigh before making her way over to the seat that separates me from Gaara and sits in it, facing her body towards me. She still keeps her glare on me but I ignore it, wanting to know already what she wants from me.

I give her an annoyed look, "Yes?"

She seems to notice the annoyance in my voice and drops her glare.

"Why are you sitting here? You want to get yourself killed or something?" She says to me with a bit of anger in her voice. I have no clue what she is talking about and keep my expression.

"Don't you know who this guy is?" she continues, pointing to the seat behind her. "He's a murderer. A monster. He can kill you." She emphasized the word kill which had me even more confused.

"I don't understand."

A sigh of frustration escapes her, "Look. This... _Thing_ isn't normal."

Her voice went down into a whisper now, "He has a... Demon inside of him that can kill you."

I move back a little at the unexpected response. It hardly seems believable at all.

"Uh-huh..." I frown, "A demon?"

I began to think about the very thought of a boy having a demon inside him. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh.

"Yeah. Right." I try saying in between my laughter.

The girl's eyes harden and she slams her fist on the desk. Immediately I stop my laughing fit and give her a look that shows I am in a bit of shock at her reaction.

"Two and a half years ago that thing would threaten us that he will kill us with just so much as a glance at him. Even before that. When he was seven, after his uncle died he completely lost control of himself and TRIED to kill us, even the adults. The police weren't even able to go near him. They would always piss in their pants every time they looked into that things eyes. The look that would totally captivate you with the lust for blood." Her voice gets louder. "Even though he "_changed_" after the fight with that blonde, annoying kid, who is as much as a monster as he is, I still don't buy that nice crap. None of us do! 'Cause we still know that he still has-has...that thing in him!" Her black hair flew everywhere as she screams at me.

I look at her with wide eyes, "...b-but that still doesn't explain about the demon. How do you know he has a demon anyways? Have you seen it?"

She pauses and slowly her anger begins to subside as it was being taken over by fear. She hung her head while hugging herself.

"Yes," she whispers. "I saw...that look in his eye...that killing intent was so strong...and his eyes...they weren't natural. They were the eyes of a demon."

Tears are forming in the corner of her eyes and she quickly gets up from the seat causing it to fall back on the floor and run out the classroom. A couple of girls go after her.

My eyes are wide with shock and I look up to see Masaru standing in front of me. He's not looking directly at me but at the window behind me.

"She only gave him a dirty look and then he went berserk on her. Held a knife against her throat. Was going to kill her without even the slightest hint of hesitation," He looks down at the floor, "But thank goodness our old principle, Sarutobi-sensei, was there and held him back. It happened three years ago but she still remembers it as her worst nightmare," He looks me in the eye.

"My advice to you is not to get involved with him or even get near him," he shrugs his shoulders, "not that I care what happens to you anyway, but Yasu seems to. She probably doesn't want someone else to suffer the way she had." And with that he walks off to his desk.

Still in a state of shock from all this new information processing through my head my stomach feels small and tight and the appetite I once had for my bento I lost.

~oOo~

I walk down the hall from class 1A back to my own. From behind the door I can hear everyone's muffled chattering but they immediately cease when I reveal myself inside the room. Ignoring all the stares I walk to my desk and once getting there my eyes wander to Harumi whose eyes are wide with an expression only I know all too well. Fear. She takes one glance at me and quickly looks back at flat wood surface of her desk. I slightly narrow my eyes and look around the classroom. Everyone who was looking at me turn their gaze elsewhere. There's of course only one possible solution to this. The one thing I was afraid of happened and there is nothing I can do about it now. She has become one of them. Fear and hate. That is all she feels for me now. I should of seen it coming but maybe, even in the slightest chance, it could of been possible for her not to fall victim to these people.

I take one more glance at her before sitting myself down in my seat and once I do she starts shaking.

I take notice that the seat that separates me from Harumi is on the floor and wonder who sat here.

The door to the class opens to reveal a few of girls entering then following behind them is Yasu with a tear stain face. I put on a blank expression already realizing that she was the one to tell Harumi. She takes a glance at me from the corner of her eye then looks straight ahead. All in that one glance her hatred slapped me across the face reviving a past incident that I greatly regret. Only once have I asked for her forgiveness and it was the last time I ever spoke with her. Her reply to my offering was her screaming rage and entitling me a monster. I understood her hatred and that it's difficult to forgive someone who almost drew their blood tainting their life, possibly, forever. It was an unforgivable act. A monstrous one.

~oOo~

I'm shaking violently and mentally trying to pull myself together.

'I mean he can't do anything during school hour's right?'

That thought sort of lessens my shaking, but then another one comes to mind of outside of school grounds. 'What if he follows me home or worse? What if he kills me when I get home? Who will take care of Tsuyoshi?' These thoughts are not helping me at all. I feel sick to my stomach. 'Why did I even sit in this spot?'

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the door and a man wearing all green, bowl cut hair, and bushy eyebrows standing at the doorway.

'This is my P.E. instructor?' He spots and stares at me for what seems like 30 seconds making me move uncomfortably in my seat and then suddenly he catches me off guard with his booming voice bouncing off the classrooms walls, "Yamato! You have a new youthful student in your class!" He points a finger at me almost as if accusing me of something, "What is your name?"

I blink twice, "... Natsuko Harumi," I simply answer.

He gives me a thumbs up, "I am Maito Gai an-."

"Uh, thank you, Gai, I think can handle it from here."

Another man sticks his head out from behind the door giving off a smile, "Ah, yes. You must the new student Shizune told me about. I'm Yamato, the girls P.E. instructor. Now your locker wills be-agh!"

Gai-sensei pushes Yamato out of the way causing his face to be slammed against the side of the wall. I flinch as if my head were between the door and the large hands of the instructor.

"Well anyways. Get to your locker rooms!" He shouts to the class.

While walking inside the locker room I view a couple of new faces which I assume are the girls from the other class.

One of them has short, pink hair and green eyes. Another with long, blonde hair in a ponytail with a side-bang covering one of her blue-green eyes. Next to her is a brunette with hair past the shoulders styled in low braided pigtails and has brown eyes. The last girl strangely colored eyes catches my attention. They are pale purple that almost look white and has thick black hair up to the upper back and bangs that cover her forehead. They are all looking at me with curious expressions on their faces.

~oOo~

"Hey is that the new girl Naruto told us about?" Ten Ten asks Sakura.

"Yeah, I think so."

The girls look away and continue undressing themselves. Harumi continues walking to her locker forgetting about the girls and once she was a safe distance away they continue.

"Hm. Gaara seemed kind of worried about her finding out," explains Ino.

"I think it's just Naruto over exaggerating things," Sakura counters and pulls down her shirt over her head.

"Well. Gaara has to deal with this every year. He's probably tired of more people fearing him because of others," Hinata's timid voice rings out among the girls.

They all look at each other considering Hinata's assumption.

"Maybe," Ten Ten replies.

They finish putting on their attire of short shorts and a shirt and head out to the court.

~oOo~

I go up to my locker, which is wide open, and look inside to see my P.E. uniform already there. I pull out the shirt first and inspect the new uniform. It's green with the schools symbol embroidered in white on the upper left of it. I trace my fingers over the small bumps and curves of the leaf then sling the shirt over my shoulder, continuing my search.

The next thing I pull out to my dismay are short shorts. Mentally I whine. Not only are they uncomfortable for me to wear but the scars on my legs would be visible. Either way the burn on my left arm would show also. Out of mild frustration and future embarrassment I throw the shorts and shirt back inside the locker and begin to take off my shirt when I notice other pieces of clothing inside. I reach in and pull out a black long sleeved under armour along with a pair of skin tight shorts that stop at the knees. I look them over wondering who could of done this and known about my scars. There are only two people I know who knows about this condition of mine. I thought of one but I know she wouldn't of done this. Then I thought of...

My lips slightly turn upwards, "It was him wasn't it."

I follow a group of girls to the court and mentally remind myself to memorize where it is so I won't have to constantly follow the girls around. The court is very big and is cut in half with a fence where the class of boys are on one side and the girls on the other. Yamato-sensei comes out with a ball in hand.

"Alright girls today we will play volleyball, but before that I want you to run two laps around the court. Got it?"

"Yes, Yamato-sensei," We all say in unison before taking off to do our laps.

~oOo~

"Alright boys!" Our obnoxious sensei calls to us.

"Before we start class I want you toooo…," He pauses to think of a number of laps, "Run eight laps around the field!"

We are about to begin, but he stops us, "The _whole _field." He gestures with his hand while we follow it then look beyond it to rest our bewildered eyes upon the field that surrounds the girls and boys court all in one. Grunts and groans goes all around me except for one unmistakable voice who rises out above the other boys sorrow.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouts with a soldier solute.

"Alright Lee! Give it your all!" Gai pumps his fist in the air.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" He repeats again and storms off onto the green field.

Everyone else soon slowly follow including myself. It is quite tiring to run so much everyday but all of us just seems to go along to whatever he says for its no use to complain or talk him out it. He'll just give us more strenuous exercises to do.

"Troublesome man," Shikamaru grumbles behind me.

I couldn't agree more with him.

I am one of the first few to finish. Heavy breaths escapes from me and sweat runs down my face and neck having the collar of my shirt soaked in it. Bringing my hands up behind my head, I stand up straight and walk around a little to even out my breathing. From a distance I hear Gai praising Lee for his accomplishment.

"I came in first Gai-sensei!"

"Excellent! Just what I expect from MY student!"

As many times I've seen Lee always come first when running or in any other event his amount of stamina still amazes me and as does Naruto's.

"Hey, Gaara!"

I stop my pacing and look over to see Naruto running towards me.

"Has she found out yet?" He asks right in front of my face. I back away some before answering his question but someone else decides to enter the conversation before I am able to answer.

"Eh? Find out what?" Shikamaru walks up to us with his hands in his pockets, "Sorry. I couldn't help but hear Naruto's voice from a mile away."

Naruto stares him down with the remark he just made but Shikamaru ignores him, "Is this about that new girl Naruto talked about?"

"Yeah."

"That's her over there." Naruto points out.

Shikamaru follows where his point to a girl with brown hair held in a ponytail sitting on a bench. He squints his eyes to get a better view of her from the scorching sun that's beating down on the open court.

"I recognize her from somewhere." I hear him whisper under his breath.

"Well anyways, Gaara, back to my question. Did she?" Naruto asks me again.

"Yes." I answer him straight out.

"Ah really? Who did it?"

"Yasu."

"Yasu?" Shikamaru and Naruto ask simultaneously.

"That's weird. Since she's the one who told that girl it's most likely that she told her about..." Shikamaru trails off when he looks at me.

"She's never told anyone about that before." Naruto explains.

"Well anyways why are we so worried about her knowing about it? It's not that it hasn't happened before."

Naruto eyes me curiously also.

It does seem kind of strange for one girl to be affecting me so. It was to be expected and to my own surprise just for once I want..."I just want things to change."

"Hn. Finally fed up with all this eh?" Says Shikamaru.

~oOo~

Back in the locker room I finish dressing myself back into the school uniform and I recall what went on during my past class.

Volleyball was entertaining to watch. I sat out for most of the match feeling out of place amongst the battling girls. One team were the girls from my class then there's the girls I saw in the locker room. Both were very competitive towards each other and it almost looked as if that they weren't even trying to win but rather beating the ball as hard as they can towards each other to bruise the others arm. Yamato kept a nervous expression on his face while watching the all out battle between the girls most likely hoping they won't go on some murderous rage against one another.

In the classroom I am seated in my desk and rest my head rests on the palm of my hand while looking outside through the window beside me. The longing to get back home and just sit down on my couch with Tsuyoshi on my lap comes over me. More than anything I wish today can finally end.


	5. Chapter 5

All the boys come back with what seemed as if their energy has been completely drained from their bodies. Their bodies slumped while they walk back to their desks and you can hear the sound of feet dragging across the floor.

Well all except for Gaara. He comes into the room almost like his normal serious self.

As he walks back to his seat I turn my head away, ignoring him or at least try. I can feel myself tremor once he sat down.

My next class is Science with Mitarashi Anko. She's enthusiastic about her job but can be very strict with us and gives us a lot of work. She has purple/brown hair held up in a messy ponytail and light brown eyes.

Science isn't really my strong point compared to all the other subjects. Sometimes some of things are hard for me to follow or understand. There are just so many things to memorize concerning it.

The class is doing just fine for me until the most unfortunate event happens to me.

"Natsuko Harumi?" Anko-sensei calls out.

"Yes," I reply.

"I will be assigning your after school chores," she looks down at a sheet a of paper in hand while tapping her chin with the eraser end of a pencil she's holding.

"Ah," With a mere mark on a sheet of paper I am assigned one of the worst chores anyone can face. The chore itself though isn't bad; it's who I am going to be doing it with that's bad.

"You will do the classroom cleaning with Gaara."

My jaw drops as I stare wide eyed at her.

"Alright?"

"Y-yes…" I choke out.

"Good," she grins. The bell rings and she leaves the classroom as if she has done nothing wrong.

I am completely dumbstruck. Doesn't she know I'm going to be in same room alone with a demented person?

I did not take one glance at Gaara not wanting to know his reaction to this.

~oOo~

I am confused myself. Yes, the teachers of the school aren't scared at all of me and understand my sudden change of the view of the world but they also know the fear the students have towards me. Why would Anko-sensei assign a new student to have chores with me? I have always been doing it by myself, which I don't mind doing. Then again, Anko-sensei is always the one to do unexpected things with that devious mind of hers.

~oOo~

Everyone stands up to go their elective class. A thought dawns on me that I have no idea where my elective is.

'Awesome.'

I take a step outside the classroom and walk down the hall randomly choosing another hall to my left.

"This is ridiculous. Why am I getting myself lost?"

I stop and ponder on my situation.

"Um… Excuse me?"

A bit startled from the voice behind me I turn to meet white eyes.

"Yes?" I recognize her from one of the girls in the locker room who gave me curious expressions when I walked in.

She tilts her head slightly, "Are you lost?"

"Ah," I chuckle nervously, "Well…"

Seeming to have already understand my predicament a soft smile comes upon her smooth features, "I can help you if you w-want?"

Heat came to my cheeks in embarrassment, but I'm extremely thankful that I have been offered help, "That would be nice."

"What's y-you're elective?"

"Art."

Her eyes brighten, "That's my next class too. Here, I'll take you to it."

She continues her way down the hall and I follow to a door that is labeled "Art".

We proceed inside and the girl is greeted by one of the instructors.

Wait. I have two sensei's for this class?

One has light brown hair with bangs covering his left eye and is wearing a beanie. The other has black hair spiked out on all sides and is wearing a white strip of bandage that begins from the right side of his face and ends at his left.

The black haired girl goes up to one of them and tells him something that put their eyes on me. The brown haired one is the first to speak to me, "Natsuko-san, yes?"

Like all the other sensei's that has asked me before I reply the same way I have always had, "Yes."

"I'm Kamizuki Izumo."

The black haired one joins in, "And I'm Hagane Kotetsu."

"Welcome to art class," They both greet me.

My mind reeling from the speed of them taking turns while speaking and ending with them together, I just smile and nod.

Kotetsu-sensei and Izumo-sensei sits me down in between the white eyed girl and a boy with short black hair and bangs that reaches above his eyes. Throughout the class he kept an expressionless look on his face but every now and then when someone would speak to him he would smile which is about the only time he ever does. His works though are so good that I'm jealous. His recent work is a dragon drawn in pencil and is now in the process of being inked. The movement and details of it are amazing. Every scale to claw is drawn with intricate designs and the dragon's expression is calm with a far off look in its beastly eyes.

I was drawn away from it when the girl's timid voice beside me rung out. I talked to her only finding out a few things about the school such as sports etc. I told her very few things about my old school recalling only from memories when I was a child and mixing those memories with things from the orphanage that can resemble a school making it seem like I've been going to school all my life when in reality it's been eight years since I've been to one. I'm not comfortable yet to give so much about myself away.

After the terrible accident with my family I was sent to an orphanage and school for children who have no parents or who have faced abandonment. It was called Kiri Orphanage. I never made any friends there, which was mostly my fault. I was always distancing myself from others. I never wanted to make any other relationships with anyone else ever again until one day a new girl was introduced to us all. Her name is Asami. She is the first to come to me and break through my barrier of loneliness and depression. She's a kind hearted girl and her bright blue eyes show it. She taught me how to open myself a little with people and not to hold onto my ugly past.

Then when I was at the age of 12 a man came in to take me away. He explained to me why but my mind was so young then that it was difficult for me to understand. All that went through was my family didn't just die… They were killed by a group called the Akatsuki and that they're in search for me.

The man said to me that he is from the FBI sent by Japan to come and take care of me. I didn't want to go though. Not without my only friend, Asami.

The white haired man consented and Asami was filled with joy to stay by my side.

The man's name is Jiraiya. He came from America but he was born and his background is Japanese. He took Asami and me in while he stayed undercover in a part time job he did in America, which was a bookstore owner and a writer.

After a year Asami and I wanted to live on our own seeing as the Akatsuki weren't heard of for a while and that they have chosen new targets for the time being. We live now in the same apartment building by the ocean. I work in Jiraiya's bookstore because he won't allow me to work with Asami all the way in Tokyo thinking it too dangerous to be an hour away from the city.

I would think that I will be living my life in fear for the Akatsuki, but I trust Jiraiya and the safety of my life in his hands.

Since then I still try to keep my distance from people by not keeping a close relation with them. Asami is the only one I can keep a bond with, but she's constantly pestering me about not talking to people and being anti-social. I guess right now is my chance to at least try

We introduced each other and she gave me her name. Her name is Hyuga Hinata. She is the complete opposite of Asami. While Hinata is soft spoken, stutters, and gentle; Asami is out going, always trying to hook me up with boys, IS always going out with boys, a bit dense, but she is the sweetest person I have ever met.

The bell rings signaling that school is over and Hinata and I part ways to our classrooms.

My footsteps echo through the hall as I come closer to my class. Its ominous sound send chills down my spine and a nervous feeling in my gut. Now I have to do the chores with _him_.

Finally I stand in front of the door debating if I should go in or not. I have to do my chores though. It wouldn't do me any good if I get in trouble in my first days of school.

Placing my hand on the cold surface of the knob, I slowly turn it.

Once the door opens I am met with pale green orbs. I can feel the blood draining from my face and my breathing hitched.

~oOo~

I am about to open the door until I hear the knob turn on the other side. Immediately knowing who it is I try to step out of the way so I won't startle her, but I'm too late.

The door opens to reveal her face gradually loosing its color. My eyes meet her frightened brown ones and the look brings pain in the left side of my chest.

I slowly back away not wanting to scare her anymore than I already have. I am already a good distance away from her but she still has the same look in her eyes…

~oOo~

He backs away from me with his eyes still locked onto mine. I feel paralyzed under his stare. I can not move. I can not breathe. My mind is blank. What do I do?

My mind registers some thoughts and the first thought that came to mind is to get out, but before I can do that I need my things.

I break away from his stare and glance at my things by the window. I walk toward the direction they are in while giving him a few glances.

'Run' a voice in my mind says to me and I do exactly that. I run, get my bags, umbrella, and books and run out the door without looking his way.

Run. Run. Run.

I do exactly what my conscious says for me to do. I run until I can't run anymore then at last I stop to catch my breath and look around to see where I ended up while I was blind with fear.

The ocean is in view from a long distance away showing that I am already half way to the apartment. Wait until Asami hears about my day.


	6. Chapter 6

~oOo~

Natsuko-san ran out of the room with her things in hand. I clench my fists tightly at my sides but uncurl them knowing there is no point being angry at her. It isn't her fault the way she feels towards me but it hurts so much to have someone despise you and can not even look you straight in the eye without the look of fear. The sense of eyes looking at you with hate everywhere you go. It's hard for me to ignore those looks. Naruto is able to do it, but he has friends who care for him and love him. Also… He did not take the path I took when I doubted my existence.

I put the incident behind me. There is no reason for me to continue to dwell on it. What's done is done. She fears me and therefore has become one of them. She is of no importance to me and never was to begin with.

I look around the barren classroom taking notice of the filled trash can and used chalk board, "I need to finish my chores…"

I look up at the setting sun mentally cursing myself at losing track of time. Now I am going to get some scolding from a certain older sister of mine. Just when my mind is on her I feel a vibration in the pocket of my pants. I pull out the phone and look at the message sent from her.

'_Dinner is ready and your not home yet! Where are you?_'

I reply back with an apology and reassurance that I am on way.

I continue my destination back home walking along small shops that go all way to the end of the two lane street and to my right on the other side are more shops along it also.

Walking along this street brings back a sense of nostalgia for it's been so long since I decided to take this route home and only because it is faster. I used to always walk along here as a child, but gradually stopped once I became a teen seeing no reason to keep coming back here and remember why I became the way I was then.

Up ahead is a run down store and if I remember correctly it used to be an ice cream shop that I used to always go to as a child. Now all that's left are stains on the walls and glass of the windows and chipped paint. Inside is bared of any furniture it used to have and enshrouded by darkness.

I stare at the missing door of what used to be the entrance and slowly everything around me fades away turning my world to gray. The sounds of children laughing enter my mind. I can see them running out the entrance of the store and how it used to look. The door was white and a bell hung on it's knob signaling the entrance and exit of those who came and left, but someone is missing in that group of happy children. On the other side of the street is a younger and smaller me from nine years ago with pain filled eyes. A single tear rolls down his round cheek but is wiped away by an all too familiar face.

My deceased uncle. Yashamaru.

He smiles at my younger self and says something that is inaudible to my ears but it brings a bright smile to the child's face and nods his head in reply.

The sound of a horn from a truck pass by me bringing me back to reality and the store is back to how it is suppose to look.

I shake my head to clear the memory and continue walking not wanting to waste anymore time to come home to a very angry sister.

~oOo~

I walk up the stairs of the apartment building heading to the door labeled 408. While walking up I stop and look at the ocean in clear view. The salty breeze fills my lungs as I close my eyes and take it all in. Never have I gotten tired of the scent and perfect scenery of the ocean. It has always been the one thing that brings joy in my heart, but it also brings back painful memories of death and loss that I never truly wish to forget.

I open the door with some difficulty with all my things in hand but manage somehow. Once stepping inside I quickly take off my shoes, put my books and other things on the kitchen table and jump onto my couch grabbing a pillow close to my face.

"Mm. feels so good to be back home."

I lay there on my stomach almost being tempted to fall asleep at this very moment but I look over my shoulder and take a glimpse at the kitchen where by books are. Homework is the last thing I will like to do right now but it will be nice to have my weekend free of it.

While pushing myself off the couch Tsuyoshi appears in front of me with his large black eyes shining with glee.

"Hey, Tsuyoshi," I spread out my arms inviting him to jump into them and he did. I hug him against my chest and plant a kiss on his head. In return he licks my cheek.

"I missed you so much."

I hold him out in arms length and smile at him before setting him down on the floor.

"So," I stand up straight from the couch and place my hands on my hips, "Ready for dinner?"

As his reply he runs into the kitchen and I do to also, after him.

After dinner and washing the dishes I finish my homework then take a shower. The warm water running down my bare skin relieves me from all the stress of today. School, homework… Gaara. Everything just went away but a pang of guilt grows in my chest as I remember running out the classroom leaving the red head to do all the work. I don't feel as terrible as I should be though when I was running for my life. I quickly dismiss it from my mind, completely forgetting about it.

After my shower I get dressed into my pajamas which are sweat pants and a large t-shirt. I walk to my small family room that only has a couch, a TV, and cabinets on either side of it containing endless rows of movies and CD's. To my left are sliding glass doors that leads to the balcony and a wonderful view of the ocean. To my right is an archway that leads into the kitchen. It's a small place to call home but I love it either way.

Right when I sit on the couch I hear the clicking of a lock being unlocked and watch the door open to reveal a girl of my age wearing a waitress uniform which requires a tight black skirt that stops at mid thigh, a white blouse with a black tie around the neck, and black high heels.

A wide smile spreads across her features, "Harumi!" she shouts and runs towards me with arms open wide giving me a tight hug. Her long blonde curls fall over my shoulders giving off the scent of food from the restaurant she came from.

"Hey, Asami," I laugh while hugging her tightly back.

Asami takes no time and goes straight to the point. Everyday is the same routine with us. Asami will come by and we will tell each other about our days even if we did nothing at all. There was always something to talk about between us.

She sits herself down beside me and her bright blue eyes shows question and curiosity, "So how was your first day?"

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. It wasn't a very good day at all for me actually. Never would I have imagined that so many unexpected events would have turned up on my first day.

"Well…," I begin.

"Oh come on. Tell me." she whines.

I sigh and tell her everything that has happened. From the Masaru kid making fun of me, to the girl telling me about Gaara, to the teachers and everything else.

"Whoa."

"Yup. Terrible day."

"Mm yeah. At least Jiraiya-sama helped out some giving you your P.E. uniform."

I smile, "Yeah. I'm real thankful for that."

We sit in silence for a while until Asami breaks it asking a question about a topic I do not wish to think about.

"So about that Gaara guy. How does he look like?"

More than anything I want to say that I really prefer not delve into this matter but she has a very strong sense of curiosity and become relentless with questions. "He has red hair, a red tattoo on the left side of his head that reads 'love' in kanji, and has thick black lines around green eyes." I say quickly.

"Oh sounds like a cute guy," she smiles.

"A-asami!" How can she possibly think that now? "This guy is serious and I have to be alone with him everyday and on top of that I sit near him in class."

"I get it, I get it," she waves her hand at me, "He _does_ sound kind of scary. But do you believe what that chick told you? All those things that guy has done?"

I reconsider her words and remember the true fear my class has towards him. "Yes." I finally say.

"Hm." Is her only reply as she lies back against the couch.

"Do you believe it, Asami?" I ask for her opinion.

She crosses her arms over her chest pondering on the question, "I'm not sure. Maybe if I see how scared your classmates are towards him it's possible for me to believe it too. It sounds sort of fishy to me. I mean a demon? Come on."

"That's what I thought too, but you should have seen the way the girl was looking at me when she told me. She was so scared and she even ran out crying."

"Yeah…" Is all she says.

I sit back with her too and look down at my hands crossed over my stomach. There's only one thing I can do: "I should just avoid him at all costs."

"Didn't you say you have after school chores with him?"

I lower my head in disappointment, "Sadly, yes I do."

"Well that's no good."

"Tell me about it."

We sit in silence once more. Tsuyoshi walks up to us and jumps in between Asami and me as he curls up in a little ball and closes his eyes. Asami strokes the top of his head and he gives a soft purr.

"Hey, Harumi?"

"Hm?"

"Does Jiraiya-sama know about him? If he knew there's some dangerous guy in the school he probably wouldn't have put you in there in the first place."

I look up at Asami with surprise. Never would I of thought that. Why did Jiraiya-sama put me in that school anyways?

"I don't know. Why did he?"

~oOo~

Once getting home I am greeted by Temari.

"What took you so long?" I take off my shoes at the entrance listening to her, "You took longer than you usually do."

Temari seemed to have calmed down some since she hasn't raised her voice at me. Kankurou must be the reason behind this.

"Sorry. Something came up," I reply.

She doesn't look too satisfied with my answer but accepts it with a nod.

"Well your dinner is getting cold. Hurry up and eat," Just after that she goes on upstairs.

While going towards the kitchen I reach the family room to drop off my books and book bag and see Kankurou asleep on the couch with the remote still in hand and a baseball game being shown on the TV. Everyday seems to be the same with the exception of today. I would get home, eat dinner with my siblings, Kankurou will watch TV then fall asleep on the couch, Temari will just head over to her room and usually go to bed, and I will stay up all night. When Kankurou wakes up we usually talk for a while about whatever came to mind then he himself will turn in for the night.

Tonight though, I don't think I will be speaking to him. There have been a lot of things going through my mind after walking down that street. Things such as my childhood and he will notice certain changes in my expressions and tone which will lead to being questioned and I not wanting to answer him. Tonight I will like to be left alone.

After finishing my dinner I went upstairs to change out of my uniform into casual clothing.

Before taking a step outside the door a voice comes up behind me.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" The voice belongs to Kankurou.

"To the beach. I won't be gone for too long."

Kankurou lets out a sigh and scratches his head, "Alright then. Just be careful… It's a full moon tonight."

I nod, "I know," and close the door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Why did Jiraiya put me in this school? The thought processes through my mind for the first time.

"I don't know. I'll ask him tomorrow," I turn on the TV with the controller and begin switching through channels.

"OK," Asami replies while taking off her high heels, "Ah! Much better," she stretches her legs out in front of her.

"Well I'm going to steal some ice cream from your fridge."

"Get me some too."

"Mk." She says already on her way to the kitchen.

While passing through channels I fall upon a series that I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Oh, look at what they're giving." I call Asami.

She comes in with two bowls in hand and a spoon stuck in each of the cookies n' cream ice cream. She hands a cool bowl to me while looking at the screen.

"InuYasha!" She screeches, "It's been so long," and plops herself down on the couch next to Tsuyoshi who is sitting between us.

For the following twenty-five minutes we ate our ice creams and finished watching one of our favorite childhood series of the time we were still held in Kiri Orphanage. Oh how we reminisced of those times then until Jiraiya-sama came and changes our lives completely.

I set the bowl down on the glass of the coffee table in front of us, "Let's go outside. It's a full moon tonight," My lips curve up in a smile towards her showing my mix expressions of love and excitement of the very thoughts of seeing this occasion that only occurs once a month.

Asami laughs. I'm always dragging her every month to see the shining moon hit the ocean waves and it amuses her that I never grow weary of its sight.

"Mm." She looks up pretending to think it over.

"Aw, come on," I say while grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

We step out and are greeted by the cold night winds against our exposed faces. Asami changed her clothes into some of my own feeling too lazy to get her own in her own home that is next to mine. She dresses lighter than I did because the cold doesn't bother her much, but to me the cold is something that pierces your skin and sends your body shivering to an extent where your teeth hit against each other and your lips turn blue. I dislike those feelings very, very much. I kept my sweatpants and t-shirt on but added a thick sweater over me. Asami wore just shorts, a tank, and a jacket.

We descend down the stairs taking along towels with us to put under us while sitting on the sand. My teeth are shattering from the cold wind while walking across the parking lot to the small sand hills as we enter the beach.

"You know, we _can_ go back inside…" Asami suggests taking notice of my shattering teeth.

"I'm fine." I say with my arms tightly crossed around my chest completely denying the fact that, yes, we could go back inside, but something. Something is telling me, drawing me to stay. I look up at the full moon and for the first time since the many times I have looked upon its glowing form, a dark and eerie presence emits from it. A most familiar presence that sends my body shivering and I for sure know that it is not the piercing winds doing.

"Is here fine?" Asami asks having my gaze break away from the moon.

"Yeah." I say without really paying attention to where we're sitting and not caring much.

She lays out two towels side by side on the sand and sits herself down with me sitting beside her also.

Asami falls back with her arms out stretched, "What a long day," she sighs and closes her eyes feeling the ocean breeze graze her face.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" I ask.

Asami immediately sits herself up, "Yep!"

I look at her questionably, "What are you doing?"

"I got myself a date," she gives a toothy grin.

I frown at this. She always manages to find someone to go out with and the relationship _always _ends badly. Not only have they ended in verbal abuse but also physical and Jiraiya and I are the only ones here to look out for her when those situations appear. She just seems to fall for whoever gives her a good first impression. I'm almost positive that this man will not be any different from the rest.

"Asami, how long have you known him?"

"Just met him today when I served him this evening. He's a real gentleman. Handsome too."

"I see… Just be careful."

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine."

Not pleased with her nonchalant answer, I dismiss the subject knowing there's nothing I can do to change her mind and another lecture from me won't have any affect, "Alright."

We sit in silence looking up at the moon that's now covered with clouds and my mind is still set on Asami and her well-being.

"Hey," Asami yet again breaks the quietness, "There's someone else here."

We both look at a lonely figure walking along the shore. Its body is still shadowed in the distance that it is between us so making out the features is impossible at the moment.

The figure stops and lifts it's head at the clouded moon with our gazes still fix upon it's shadowed form. The clouds break away from the moon unveiling its beauty and the same pace as it moves away from it is as slowly as the light beginning to come through.

The light first hit's the hair of the figure and reveals a red color. The beating in my chest increases. Wishing, hoping that the familiar presence I felt before does not belong to who I think it is.

Then the white glow reveals a mark on the left side of his head. I hold in my breath and clutch onto the sleeve of Asami's jacket. She looks at me, "Harumi?"

"Remember the boy I mentioned to you earlier?" I whisper to her.

She looks back at the figure and gives a small gasp, showing me that she now realizes the features I described to her is about this very boy on the shore.

He slowly turns his head while his features begin to absorb more of the light and I freeze in place as I'm greeted by abnormal eyes.

I suddenly think back to the time when that girl, Yasu, warned me about him. The fear and shakiness of her voice replays in my mind.

_"I saw... That look in his eyes… That killing intent was so strong... And his eyes... They weren't natural. They were the eyes of a demon." _

"Eyes of a demon…" I whisper to myself. They are no longer pale green orbs but golden brown with a black center in a shape that I can't make out. They shimmer under the moons glow while staring back into mine. His gaze seems so intense and overpowering as if it's entering my very being and taking hold of the fear within me and drawing it out.

"A-Asami…" I find my voice to reach out to her then turn my head to see a horrified expression across her features. She too has taken note of those eyes.

My mind reels with only one thought in my mind. Get out.

My hand that is still grabbing onto her jacket turns to a clutch on her arm, "Asami, let's go," I say with urgency in my voice.

She turns to me, nods then quickly sits up with me while we both grab the towels and flee back towards our apartment without a single word escaping from our lips. Only the sounds of fear escaping our lungs and into the cold night air is heard

~oOo~

The pulsing blood lust from the demon inside me washed over me once I laid eyes on those girls. I tightly grip onto my head, holding it back from taking control over me. The last thing I expected was people coming over here so late at night or to see _her_ here.

I grind my teeth together when I feel Shukaku trying to force its way through. Its ragged whispers enter my mind. Asking. Wanting.

'**Blood. I can sense it's thunderous pulsing beneath those soft fleshes. It has been far too long, Gaara' **

It gives a throaty chuckle of excitement at the very thought of feeling the crimson liquid running down my fingers.

'Damn it! It was a bad idea to come here.' I've caused it to stir once more and very rarely does it happen on a full moon unless it senses others around. If I would of known people were going to be here…

With my flooding emotions of anger and frustration I hold back Shukaku, disallowing it from taking hold of my consciousness. Once I feel it has retracted itself from my mind, I gasp and take in breaths of air into my mouth.

I curse at myself knowing all too well that coming here during a full moon where Shukaku's power is at its most strongest point was irresponsible of me. If I wouldn't have been able to hold him back then I could of…

The memories flood back to me hitting me with such force as the screams and scents of warm liquid replenished the once pure air from the dying man at my feet. His fading eyes stares back at me in horror as I give him the final blow; slicing his throat open.

'No.' I think to myself and shake my head. Never do I want to hear those sounds again or smell those scents again. It brings me so much pain to think back to what I've done in the past and fear grips onto me of the day it might happen again. When Shukaku will finally take a hold of me again after 2½ years.

My racing heart slows down to a steady beat as the salty smell and rumbling sounds of the ocean over comes the senses from my memories and calming me down.

The cold breeze finally catches my attention as it sinks through the thin layers of my jacket and shirt. I stuff my hands inside the pockets of my jeans to keep them warm and look up at the apartment building.

My visits here along this part of the beach will have to come to a stop now that I know someone I know lives here and comes here often, I'm guessing.

I don't want to scare her anymore than I already have. She sits near me in class, has after school chores with me, and we live not so far a part from each other. The only thing I can do for her now is to stay away from her as much as possible, but I'm sure she's already trying to do that herself.

I take one last glance at the full moon that gives a glow of despair and beauty then turn around and head back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a long one for all of you. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

We stand in front of my apartment door, clutching on to our blankets tightly against our chests and our legs shaking. The sharp cold winds no longer bother me, but my body is cold with fear and numb with shock.

Asami tightens her grip around the blanket then buries half her face in it revealing her wide eyes only. Like me she's not going to get a wink of sleep, but at least she doesn't have to go to work tomorrow.

I bite my lip and look around in the dark night. The silence of it along with its whispering winds send shivers down my spine and my heart beat quickens. If it weren't for Asami being here with me there would be absolutely no way I was ever going to set foot in my bed to try to sleep. Those golden eyes are sketched into my mind.

Quickly I think back to a horror movie I watched when I was younger with my father. I remember a scene where the demons red eyes glow from outside the window of a house in the darkness of the night and it moving away. In my mind I replace it with golden eyes, watching me through my window.

I shake my head and bury it into my blanket. _The Amityville Horror _I believe it was called…

A cold wind passes through me and I shake under its touch.

"H-hey…" I whisper.

Asami focuses her attention on me, "Hm?" she grumbles through the blanket.

"You mind having a sleepover over at your place?"

She perks her head up and shakes it, "Not at all," she squeaks.

There's no way I'm having it in mine. A window is next to my bed.

Before coming inside her apartment I take Tsuyoshi with me. We both cuddle ourselves in her bed and we didn't speak a word about what happened. Sleep overtakes us and the fear subsides from me, being overtaken with relief of having Asami and Tsuyoshi here with me.

The morning sun beats down on me as I calmly pedal my way to work. The sky is free of white clouds showing off its never ending sea of blue and the cold breeze compliments the naked sun having both feelings of warm rays and cold wind touching my skin. I smile at the perfect morning.

Last night is put behind me not wanting it to ruin my weekend, but now I know that I should be more cautious about this boy knowing now that he probably lives close by if he walks on the nearest beach to where he lives. Making any sort of contact with him should definitely be avoided at all costs … If that's possible.

It's still early morning on a weekend resulting to not many people being out and about on the streets. I turn a corner into a street lined with houses and full of peaceful silence until finally arriving to my destination of a long two lain street aligned with small shops on both its sides. After locking my bike I enter the shop with the sounds of small silver chimes hitting against the glass door signaling the owner of the book store that someone has entered the shop.

"Harumi?" Comes the voice of a grown man, who looks quite young for his age, stepping out from behind a shelf holding a stack of books in one hand.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Jiraiya-sama."

"How was your first day at school?"

I remove my jacket and walk behind the counter in silence with uncertainty gripping onto my throat on how I should answer my guardian.

"Alright… I guess." I force out.

On the tip of my tongue questions concerning Gaara and the reasons for me being sent to this school are ready to spill out, but I swallow it back up uncertain that I should bring it up. He most likely went through a lot of trouble to find the right school for me to be safe in. After all I was the one who persuaded him into letting me go to school. Making a mistake is very much unlike him though, and the possibility of him not giving the school a full analysis of the dangers that are set on its grounds seems very unlikely. The only thing I can do now is trust in his judgment…one way or another.

"You'll get used to it after a week or two. I'm sure of it."

"Uh, yeah. Maybe." I fold my jacket in half to lay it on a chair then grab a stack of returned books that have yet to be placed in their proper shelves.

The morning passed by quietly with very few ringing of the chimes that alerts us for incoming customers which Jiraiya-sama quickly takes care of, leaving me doing nothing at all but read behind the shop's window on its sill.

"Harumi, can you come put these books away?"

I single-handedly close the book already keeping in mind the page number I am in.

"Yes."

~oOo~

A yawn escapes from me as I walk down the bustling street with my hands in my pocket and my well known slouch as a lack of motivation to even bother standing up straight. A troublesome errand was given to me by my father to get medicinal books to help me in my studies with him. Really. I would think that my father knew everything there is to know about that stuff and wouldn't have needed some more information that would then eventually lead to him asking me to go out and get those books. Also it's not like we have our own medicinal books. Unknowingly I tighten my grip around the small piece of paper in my pockets that holds the list of books he asked I get.

'Well there's no point complaining about it now.' A sigh escapes me at the harsh reality.

I near the book store and open its glass door, immediately going straight to the counter to get this bothersome chore over and done with.

"Hey, Jiraiya." My voice clearly shows that I am not in those moods to want to deal with anything I consider troublesome.

He looks up from a book he was focused on, to me, "Afternoon, Shikamaru. What can I do for you today?"

I set the small piece of paper in front of him and he bends down to look it over.

"Hm. Studying with Shikaku I'm guessing. How's it going?"

"There are so many formulas and ingredients to memorize that just reading them puts me to sleep."

Jiraiya lets out a short chuckle towards my predicable answer. It really shouldn't be a surprise at all to anybody who knows me well enough. I half smile at his amusement.

"Alright, I'll show you whe-"

He looks up from the sounds of chimes and his eyes widens along with his jaw hanging loose. If I were to look close enough I think blood is coming out from his nose. I curiously blink at his reaction then look at what the cause of it is which leads me to just sigh in exasperation. A curvaceous woman with a mid thigh skirt and a dress shirt unbuttoned at the top showing slightly her cleavage of her large chest stood at the door.

'Great. I'm not going to be getting out of here anytime soon.'

Jiraiya's slack jaw lifted to a large grin while his eyes scanned every corner of the young brunette before him.

"Harumi, you mind helping a customer out?"

'Harumi? Isn't that…?'

"A customer?"

I spin around to the voice behind me to make eye contact with the girl Naruto spoke about and pointed out to me yesterday.

'Now I see how I recognized her.'

Very briefly would I see her here during the week days, but I never paid any heed to her presence. Only once did I actually get a full view of her somewhere in the back of the shop reading. Her hair was longer then if I recalled.

~oOo~

Droopy brown eyes stares back into my own uninterested ones from a boy with brown hair held in a ponytail.

"Hey, Harumi!" Jiraiya converts my attention to him with his well known mischievous smile that I know far too well. I raise an eyebrow towards the direction of the young woman coming towards the counter and back to Jiraiya who seems to have forgotten all about his customer and employee.

"Jiraiya." I call with no amusement at all in the sound of my voice.

"Hm? Oh. Help Shikamaru here would you." He waves a hand towards the boy in front of me who surprisingly seems to be completely unaffected by my boss's perversion.

I take an intake of air then let it out with a sigh. Sometimes I really do wonder how this man came to be my guardian.

"Sorry about him. What is it I can help you with?"

His gaze neither faltered nor shifted from my face after I spoke to him. His stare is not intense to the point of making me feel uncomfortable, but it is clearly obvious that something is going through his mind.

"Um… Excuse me."

He blinks out of his daze and purely focuses on my eyes now. He then reaches over to a piece of paper on top of the counter and hands it to me which I then scroll through.

"You have 'em?"

"Mm… Yeah except for one I'm sure," I remove my eyes from the list up to him, "I'll show you where they are."

I lead the way across the dark blue carpet that drowns out the sound from each step we take and are now surrounded by shelves of books on both our sides which are among the many other shelves orderly rowed by subjects. We reach the right back end of the store where the subject "Medicine" is hung onto the side of the wooden shelf and the shelf itself is against the white wall. I pull out the books that the boy needs, except for the one that I mentioned earlier, and hand them to him.

"Here you go." I say with a slight grunt from the weight of the books and slowly place them on the boy's outstretched hands. He holds them up with ease unlike my weak self.

Expecting him to say thanks to me he says to my surprise: "You go to Konoha High right?"

Taken back from the sudden question my answer did not come quickly and instead slightly turn my head looking at him.

"Yes." I finally answer, "I'm new," I add.

The boy, in my amazement, easily balances the heavy stack of books in one hand and holds his free hand out in front of me, "I'm Nara Shikamaru from class 1A. You're name is Natsuko Harumi right?"

Shock passes my features that he knows my name already when I've only been in the school for one day. Apparently gossip gets around the school very easily even if it is about a distant figure such as me who really can not make a first impression on anybody to cause those annoying small talks of the school. No matter how small it's a sort of attention I really don't like to draw towards myself. I think twice about the idea of not drawing attention to myself when in reality I unintentionally did… I sat next to demon crazed boy and have after school chores with him. How can I not be the talk of the school when I'm with the one person the whole school is afraid of for most of the day? 'Way to go, Harumi.'

I slightly smile at Shikamaru to not seem too shocked and shake his hand, "Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you."

After releasing his hand a very brief and awkward pause lies between us and Shikamaru, probably sensing the feeling, quickly gives me another simple question that I can easily answer.

"Do you like the school so far?"

"Well you know…" Gaara and my rude class crosses my mind, "The first days are always kind of tough, but I'm sure I'll get used to it after a few days," I release a short nervous chuckle to ease Mister Awkwardness and at the choice of my own words. I really do hope things get better.

He nods, "I'm sure it isn't easy with the class your in."

He knows the class I'm in too?

"Yeah," I say with sorrow dripping from my voice. Honestly with all the classes to be put in it has to be full of annoying students and a weirdo.

"Hey Harumi, it's your break time,' Jiraiya calls from the front of the shop.

Upon hearing those words I then notice my empty stomach aching for lunch and turn to Shikamaru and play my part as a good employee to their customer.

"I hope you found everything you were looking for," Those words sounds a bit strange to say to a fellow classmate and my eyes soften when a small realization strikes me. I probably found myself a friend in all the mayhem that's known as school. Of course there was Hyuuga who also showed me kindness by helping me find the art room while I was stupidly getting myself lost, but Shikamaru, amidst the slight discomfort in speaking to one another, gave me a warm feeling of being welcomed into Konoha High wiping off 'New Student' written largely across my forehead and instead already fitting right in place at the school. Maybe it's not so bad to be unintentionally known among others.

I shake my head and in a way start over our departure, "It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you again on Monday."

"Yeah. Guess so." He nods and smiles.

"Bye then." I wave and he returns the gesture. With a smile on my face I then go to front of the shop to grab my gray jacket before heading out of the shop to put to rest my grumbling stomach.

~oOo~

I purposely drop the stack books on the counter to gain the white haired man's attention and I smirk to my satisfaction to see him jump from the loud noise so close to his ears. He immediately regains his composure, looks up from the screen of the bulky computer that's yellow with age and eyes me with disinterest.

"Yes?"

I cross my arms over my chest and nod my head toward the four books that I need to purchase. He sighs and hovers over the items individually with a barcode scanner rather slowly. Apparently things didn't go well with the young lady if I may guess. He never will change and I never did think that his time in America made things all the better. In fact I think it became even worse.

My gaze refocuses from the scanning books to his downcast features. Something about Harumi and him really doesn't make sense. To me it seems she has been working here for over three years due to the times that I've been here and not even Naruto, whose was practically raised by him, knows who she is. Not once has Jiraiya mentioned anything about this girl and rarely does he make any contact with people besides our circle of friends and his old ones. The only reason why he owns this store in the first place is to be undercover to watch the on goings of the Akatsuki. There really shouldn't be any need to hire an employee in a store that can go out of business during any given time when Jiraiya goes on the hunt again. Has he been hiding her?

After scanning the last book he gives me the price and I hand him the cash my father gave me to pay with, still keeping my eyes on him.

"Jiraiya."

Sensing the seriousness in my voice he drops the sourpuss attitude and switches to one that equally matches my tone.

"Who _is_ Harumi?"

For a mere second he freezes but then continues to hand me my change and places my books in a white plastic bag without once looking up to meet my eyes again. Once attaining my purchased items I stay put expecting some sort of explanation. He ignores me and turns back to the computer screen tapping then keys on keyboard. I waited a few moments with the tapping of keys and the loud hum of the A/C is all that passes between us. Finally I turn to leave.

"They're on the move again."

He speaks.

I twist back the door knob and look back at him with confusion, "What does that have to do with Harumi?"

"Everything." He simply says.

"I don't understand?"

Jiraiya turns to me with a very grave expression that makes me set up my walls and prepare myself for the worst possible news.

"She is also one of their targets."

My walls crumble instantly from the strong force of his confusing words.

"What? How is she involved with them?" I almost shout at him. Someone like Harumi involved with the Akatsuki? Why did Jiraiya keep this away from us for so long? True that the only reason we're all involved in this in the first place is because of Naruto and Gaara and there's no way we will let our friends be taken away by those power hungry murderers. There's Sasuke too, but we lost track of him two years ago. And now that the Akatsuki are on the move again he might show up after all this time. 'Does Naruto know about this?' I am tempted to ask but my main concern now is Harumi.

"What's going on, Jiraiya? How come we haven't been told about Harumi?" I demand to know the situation at hand.

"Honestly you guys weren't supposed to know who she was at all because it will only put her life in danger and give the Akatsuki one nice bundle of their three main targets. But she insisted on starting high school like a normal girl and I couldn't send her to another school where she's vulnerable to be taken away by them. My only option was Konoha High where I knew she would be safe from them. Of course from here on out I have to keep an even sharper eye on our enemy even if things start to quiet down."

He is far more protective over her than with Naruto and Gaara. Well that goes without saying. They can protect themselves and to my guess she can't. Odd. The reason why Jiraiya took Naruto to America was to teach him combat and weaponry to protect himself. He even went out of his way to give Gaara a few pointers. What about Harumi?

He still didn't really answer my first question.

"Alright, but how is Harumi in any part of this?"

He pauses and eyes me skeptically. Then he answers slowly: "Her father owned a very large corporation and one of the Akatsuki members was a very close "friend" of his and worked under him. The Akatsuki devised a threat towards him that his whole family will be in danger if he doesn't give up his whole fortune to them. To specify their point and make him become fully under their power they kidnapped and killed his older brother, Harumi's uncle. He acted quickly and prepared a flight for the whole family to America where they would have been under my full protection and made a will describing in perfect detail down to every last family member on who will gain and care for his fortune if anything were to happen to him or his wife. In the will one of the inheritors of the money was the Akatsuki member, but he was the last person Natsuko-san would give the money to. Eventually the money ended up in Harumi's possession and they want to kill her to have her fortune." He summarizes the last part quickly.

With both my hands on the counter and leaning forward I absorb all the new information, "Wait. How did Harumi end up with her father's fortune?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's something I'm not entitled to discuss with you. It's Harumi's business and if she wants you to know she'll tell you. It's a very sensitive subject."

I don't push that subject any farther knowing there's no way for me make him spill it and also it's polite to respect ones privacy, "Also why are the Akatsuki interested in money? Isn't it enough that they're after those demons?"

"They need the money in the future to buy weapons," He sighs, "Are you done with your interrogation?"

There is so much more I want answered, but what he gave me he didn't need to tell and its enough for me to get the gist of Harumi's equivalence to this equation.

"Don't tell the others about this."

"Wha-? Why? We can all help you-"

"No," He says with force having me step back some from his quick reply.

"You've already involved yourselves enough because you're all so fixated in helping Naruto and Gaara. You guys can't risk helping another person and put your lives in an even greater risk. I'm watching Harumi so you don't need to worry about her…"

I raise an eyebrow at his words. Not worry about her?

"Then what's the point of telling me all this?"

Silence.

Not a word, not a movement comes from him. He remains seated facing me but he focus entirely on the bright screen beside him with a look beyond what I can read. A frown grows on his features followed by a low sigh and a rough hand going through his long white hair. I quietly wait with eagerness tense in my muscles. 'What? What?' I want to say to him, but I bite my tongue and give him time to go through his thoughts. I go through my own too and try to decipher what he's thinking myself.

When I first asked him about Harumi he was slow to respond thinking through whether to tell me or not when usually he's quick with his decisions and hardly ever hesitant with them. Then he goes and tells me something that I wasn't suppose to know for fear of putting all of us in an even greater danger and yet he basically gave me the whole story about Harumi's involvement. Afterwards he abruptly says to not worry about it. He's unsure about something and is split between whether he should follow through with his original plans or not. He has no other choice but to stick with them now though because he already started it. He's hesitating, but why?

Also, he doesn't want anyone else but me to hold on to my new found knowledge.

Finally he makes a movement that puts my attention back to him and rests his elbows on the counter, folding his hands covering half his face. He looks up with eyes clear of uncertainty.

"It really was a coincidence to have you here on your own, Shikamaru." He pauses and closes his eyes, bringing his eyebrows together, "I need to ask you a… favor."

"Favor?" I ask.

"One that I trust you with and more capable of carrying out."

My eyes widen. A sudden ton of weight falls on my shoulders as I struggle to keep it up with all my unused will power.

"Don't tell me…" I grip the edge of the counter, "I can't do that by myself and I hardly even know her." I say with definite doubt and slight panic in my voice.

Jiraiya holds up a hand and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I know, I know. Just relax a second okay? There's no one else who can do it for me or who I trust more so-"

A long exasperated sigh escapes me from this troublesome assignment. Just thinking about it tires me out and to choose a sorry lazy ass like me to do the job. I lean my head into the palm of my hand and try to possibly think of a way to slither my way out of this.

"What about Neji or Shino? They're better off doing this than I am."

Jiraiya is quick to respond. "Neji is having some of his own family problems to deal with right now and he's keeping an eye on Hinata."

Of course. Hinata. She'll carelessly give up her life for the blonde headed knucklehead (who is completely oblivious of her strong feelings for him).

"And Shino?"

He looks at me blandly and drawls: "I guess so, but he's quiet and kind of boring. Sulks a lot too."

I look at him incredulously, "Are you serious?"

He shrugs, "What? There's no way my little Harumi would want to get along with a guy like him."

"Uh," A slight twitch occurs under my right eye, "He's not that bad." I mumble.

A little desperate to keep myself out of this situation I list everyone else off the top of my head hoping that he may reconsider. But he brings them all down giving his own reasons as to why he disagrees with them all. From the cocky Inuzuka Kiba to the strangely over determined Rock Lee and down to every girl whom he thinks are highly incapable of keeping Harumi safe. In other words: They won't stand a chance against a single Akatsuki member when worse comes to worse. I'm aware that _my _only downfall is my lazy personality and lack of motivation to do anything at all which he apparently sees right past and is aiming for my brains instead. I also have combat skills and know my way around weapons such as claymores, land mines, C4's, and snipers.

I suppose he made the right move to play me on the field.

"Besides," He smiles, "You already acquainted yourself with her."

Then there's that too. And I'm sure that was an added bonus to his plans.

"Oh, wait," I say remembering a small minor detail, "Since she's most likely gonna have to acquaint herself with the rest of the gang which means Gaara also and she's not exactly on great terms with the guy."

"You mean…" He says with a frown.

"Yeah," I sigh, "Just like the rest of 'em."

He rubs the back of his neck, "That can be a problem."

I nod. If Harumi's going to be sticking by me most of the time then there's really no way of avoiding Gaara no matter how much she despises him. Unless I can try and change her point of view of him. Telling Gaara to back off while Harumi is around is out of the question too. She's just going to have to tough it out because I'm not going to bail out on a friend just for her.

Everything that's needed to be said has all been cleared and lifted from our chests and the anxious feeling that I felt before subsided long ago being replaced by a strong will to perform my duty.

"It's decided then?" He asks for assurance.

"Yes," I stand straight and ease my tension, "I will do my best to protect Harumi."

* * *

I edited ALL the past chapters... Again. I made the most changes with Chapter 2 so I recommend you re-read that.  
Um. Real sorry about the long delay, but I had a major writers block. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it reached your expectations. I worked hard on this one.

Review _please_.


	9. Chapter 9

~oOo~

I walk down the sidewalk along the line of shops with thoughts racing through my head. After my encounter with the girls last night only guilt consumed me as I lied awake thorough out the night. Not only guilt but anger too towards the demon. It frustrates me so when I'm not able to have self-control over myself; when I'm at the brink of losing my conscious against it. At times I often feel powerless and defenseless when the full moon shines brightly in the dark sky. Even after two years of fighting against it, it frightens me that someday my will power won't be strong enough to refrain it from hurting defenseless people. I adjust my black sunglasses when I pass a group of women dressed in their business attire and not noticing who I am.

Walking slowly my thoughts and guilt steadily ease away being replaced with peace caused by the fine afternoon and going along unnoticed by the passerby's. I look into every shop after each window I pass by and every now and then see a teenage boy wearing black sunglasses to hide his insomnia and a baseball cap to hide the kanji on his forehead and red hair. My stomach begins to ache for food and I remember that I haven't eaten anything this morning. Coincidently enough a café is just up ahead. Before reaching the door I scan inside through the window then stop dead in my tracks. Sitting in the back by herself is Natsuko, focusing her attention in a book. I give it a thought and nearly decide to go somewhere else to eat, but my stomach protests with a small gurgle. On second thought she may not even recognize me… hopefully. Right when my decision is becoming clear to me someone calls out my name. Standing behind me with a filled bag hanging from his forearm is Shikamaru.

"What's up?" He asks with a hint of fatigue in his voice. His stance and eyes do not speak laziness or indifference today. Something is off about him as if he hasn't slept at all last night.

"Hey," I make out the contents in the bag he is carrying and conclude, "Went to Jiraiya's today?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "An errand I had to do. Taking a walk today?"

I nod, "I was just going to eat."

"Alright, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I say as he moves towards the door. I look back inside and see her again sitting by herself unaware of my presence outside.

"I was going to eat somewhere else though." I add in quickly.

Shikamaru looks at me quizzically, "What's wrong with here?"

"I don't like the menu very much," I walk my way pass him keeping my expression blank and ignoring his stare that I knew automatically detected my excuse.

After a few short seconds he grabs the collar of my shirt and drags me towards the door then shoves me inside, "She's not going to notice you."

Of course he figured it out.

Shikamaru sat us in a corner in the opposite side from where Natsuko is sitting, but still in our line of sight. I look over the menu but the words can't process through my mind no matter how many times I scan it over. Natsuko's presence is interfering with my thoughts and is just becoming a distraction. I take a peek at her from the corner of my eye and catch her looking at this general direction. A small smile forms on her lips as she stands and walks towards where we are sitting. I focus on Shikamaru to tell him but he's looking straight at her, beckoning her to come over here.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just relax, alright. She's not going to notice."

It's perturbing enough that Shikamaru is actually calling her over than to find out that he's somehow acquainted with her.

"We can't risk that." I say in a whisper as she ventures closer to us.

He is about to say something, but instead turns away to greet Natsuko.

"Hey, why don't you join us? This is my friend uh…" He ponders a moment while I am avoiding making any eye contact with her even if I am wearing sun glasses.

"Tanuki."

I shoot a glare at him at the ridiculous name that was purposely created, but he shrugs it off while his smiling lips are twitching; trying to hold in a laugh.

"Tanuki, this is Natsuko Harumi."

Natsuko turns her gaze towards me and automatically, out of some perturbed instinct, I too turn. Our eyes meet and I search hers to find any signs of her recognizing me. My hands are placed firmly on the table ready to get up and leave if by chance she does. Her eyes searches through my glasses as if seeking something and a strong, uncomfortable feeling curls in my stomach from her surveying eyes which in turn has my nails digging into the mahogany table. I anticipate that she won't easily fall for this deplorable disguise, but my heart drops with relief when a sheepish smile grazes her lips along with a tint of pink growing on her round cheeks. My relieving heart rose up a few beats faster.

"I'm Natsuko Harumi," she extends her hand in front of me.

For this very second my mind is not computing what I am supposed to do with her slender hand. Mesmerized by the tan skin on her hand; from her thin wrist all the way to the ends of her fingertips where her nails are in perfect pink round shapes and the curves and bumps of her small knuckles-

"Shake her hand, idiot." Shikamaru whispers harshly.

Shake her hand? I think, this hand? I pry my hand away from the table then carefully fit my hand into hers and wrap my fingers around it. 'Soft.' is the only word that forms in my mind.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same." Slight fear shocks me wondering if she recognizes my voice but no such realization crosses her features (in fact I don't think she has ever heard me speak).

We shake then disconnect, surprisingly, to my disappointment. With one last glance towards my way she speaks to Shikamaru, "Thanks, but I should be going now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I've gotta go do something. Sorry."

"Nah its fine. See you later then."

"Bye." She waves at Shikamaru then repeats her farewell to me. I simply nod unable to move my numb tongue. I stick to her every small movement in an almost hypnotic state as she walks out of the restaurant. My gut loosens its tension, the blood pumping in my ears eases away and as if I have been holding my breath underwater, I heavily breathe out through my nose. My head feels light and new surge of feelings fills me giving me a dull ache in my head. Confusion warps around my thoughts and I acutely feel uncomfortable. The dull pain becomes even stronger turning into a migraine.

Shikamaru's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "What?" I rub the right side of head.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"Not really. I think I better go."

"Ah, sure," I stand and walk to the entrance, "Talk to you later then."

I walk out before I was able to give a reply.

What the hell happened? And what caused me to feel this way? For a moment there was an extraordinary feeling rising throughout my body like a fever, and I think I may have literally gotten one. Across the street I catch her walking inside Jiraiya's book store and automatically the migraine splits apart my head and what was a hunger turns into nausea.

"Damn." This migraine is surprising because I haven't had any for three years. I have nearly forgotten how painful and suckish it is.

~oOo~

While I'm here, by myself, I still might as well order some food. After I give my order and am waiting for it I think back to Gaara's reaction towards Harumi. It was clearly uncharacteristic of him and it caught me off guard. Gaara's emotions for Harumi, I think, were the last thing anyone would expect from him. It was plain as day what came across him, but from what I understand he was baffled at himself; unknowingly confused at his very feelings. It's like watching a five year old, not getting what to do and unable to comprehend the situation. Poor guy. This is the first time a girl has ever looked at him that way and I guess it was to be expected, but a relationship forming from this encounter? It would be a total disaster. I actually hope it never happens. But Harumi… there was a look in her eyes that makes me think that possibly…

~oOo~

With a random melody humming from the back of my throat as I petal my way home under the orange sky, a pleasant smile stretches on my features and the reason is far beyond my own understanding. I am not questioning the mood I'm in; afraid that it may just fleet away, so I'm merely holding on to it for as long as I can until it will finally fade away. I pass the parking lot in front of the apartment and head straight through the rugged wooden fence that marks the entrance of the ocean's sands. I instantly give up riding through the beach and jump off it, deserting the useless thing. My shoes and socks are thrown beside it and I am already soaring with happiness when I feel the grains of cool sand between my toes. I run towards the ocean where it meets the sand turning it into mud. It has been so long since I felt this way; free and open and truly enjoying what the sea can give me. From the moment our hands touched a jolt of electricity passed through my arm and turned it numb. My heart soared on contact disallowing me to breathe. He was so mysterious and yet when I tried searching for his eyes through the sunglasses I felt like I have known him, but yet know nothing about him. It was such an obscure feeling but so pleasing. I place my hand over my heart to feel its continuous thumping and remember what little features I saw from Tanuki (I have to admit, what a strange name to give a child). There have been but two occasions when I had these feelings, but mild, when I was at the orphanage.

One was a boy a year older than me with blonde hair and freckles. His smile was so charming to me that I couldn't help but feel attached to him in a way. That maybe he could possibly be the sunshine in my darkness. But, unlike most others, not once did he attempt to talk to me and in fact I don't think he even realized my existence. I was always watching him from a distance to see his smile. That "puppy love" ended nearly three days later when I found him french kissing some other girl. Was it out of jealousy or hate? Pfft. NO. I was disgusted that he was doing such a thing at a young age and I thanked heavens that nothing came between us. The second one was one of the "bad boys". He had new scratches and bruises everyday from picking fights with the other boys. Apparently, from what I heard, it was a trait picked up from his father who was always coming home in worse conditions. Bullet wounds even. He hardly ever talked unless spoken to, but one day he apparently got the guts to sit down next to me while I was playing with Legos by myself (as usual then). Every day from then on was the same and not once did he say a word to me. We just played with the Legos and I didn't make an attempt to start conversation either. Then one day his mother came to take him away and his goodbye for me was a kiss on the cheek. I never saw him again.

But it's different now. Far different from before. It's more than just a fluttering feeling, but a connection and a longing. It has been so long since I have been able to smile like this and feel this kind of joy as if it can last for a life time. And because of one person I have never met before? I do admit that it came to me rather fast, but who am I to question the complexities of the world. It is wonderfully bewildering.

The sun has long since set behind the ocean and the sense of time is lost to me until the cold sea breeze pricks my skin; awakening me from my daydreaming. Far off behind me the echo of heels clacking across the parking lot refocuses my attention on blond curls bouncing up and down. Asami's figure is hunched over while she walks up the stairs and is clutching onto to her purse against her chest for dear life. I look upon her strangely automatically sensing something amiss. With haste I gather my belongings and go to her room. I try the knob but it is locked and panic pierces my gut. I have her key in my pocket but barging in will scare her which will not be a smart thing to do if I want to get information out of her. I softly knock, "Asami?"

No reply. I try again several times, "Asami, please open the door."

Again no answer. What I wished would not happen most certainly did occur and now I need to see and care to the damage.

"Did you eat?"

"No." Her broken voice came very close from behind the door.

"Let me inside and I'll make you something."

"I'm fine with just ice cream." Her soft voice cracked and pain was swelling from it.

I decide to get to the point, "You went out with someone today didn't you?"

A long pause before she replies with barely a whisper, "Yes."

"How was it?"

She did not answer for the longest time, but I stood and waited for her with my shoes in hand and the socks snugly fit inside them. I did not say a word nor persuaded her any more than I had to. Finally she opens the door and not a light is turned on in the room except the part of the entrance where the lights from the hall in the ceiling turned on for the evening. Her body is hidden behind the door when I enter and she closes it behind me. I want to turn on the lights, but I stand still staring into the darkness where I know her face is.

"Don't turn on the lights." She whispers.

I flip the switch behind me. Her head is hanging forward with her curls cascading her features, but large purple and blue bruises are visibly shown on her arms and legs. I also catch a cut on her left shoulder where the blood has already dried. Slowly, she lifts her head and her swollen and bloody lip is the first thing I see, then her bloody nose, then her black eye.

"Christ, Asami." I pull her into the bathroom behind me and tell her to remove her clothing as I turn on the tub. Cold water fills it and after she tests it with her foot she complains, "It's freezing."

"It's for the bruises. Now get in."

She does so with no complaint at my command, but her expressions disapproves the temperature. After resting her bruises she gives herself a quick bath then raises out of the water. I give her a towel before searching through the cabinets for antiseptics then I remember that I should be treating her black eye first. In the kitchen I put ice in a Ziploc bag then return to her where I cover it in a towel and place it over the bruised eye, "Hold it there." She does as she is told then I continue with treating her scratches, which I saw more of when she removed her clothing. With a cotton ball I treat them all and from every touch she hisses from the stings. As I apply some behind her shoulder the scratches were of four and I assumed they were from nails. Water fills my eyes and I try hard to hold them back, but they spill over without my consent. I clench my teeth to hold in my gasps and rest my head on her back. The gasps come and my body shakes and so does Asami's. Over and over again she repeats she is sorry, that she really thought it would be different this time that it wasn't her fault, and she promises me, as a sort of comfort, that he didn't go as far as raping her. She ran away before he was able to do anything. None of it helps though. How can she be this way? A fifteen year old girl shouldn't be facing things like this. Every day I tell her to stop. Every day I try. But nothing goes through her. What I want nothing more in my life and all my wishes is for her to find someone who will love and care for her and never leave her side. Is there someone out there like that? For her?

I turn off the lights and close the door to her room where she is sleeping. I search through her purse and pull out a ripped shirt from the shoulder area. I throw it out and wash the t-shirt she bought to cover herself from me.

Tsuyoshi senses my mood when I come home. His ears fall back and his small tongue licks my bare feet to comfort me. I crouch down and have him leap into my arms so I can hold him and his comforting warmth. The only thing I fed him was an apple and some grapes and for myself, nothing. I lie in bed with my clothes and decide to take a shower in the morning. Who knew that my joy could have easily turned into distress? Beyond the window the ocean is dark and eerie from the faint light of the moon and it sends a cold shiver all over my body. I stare until my eyelids could no longer keep themselves open and I dream of pale green eyes. And they gave me comfort through my sleep.

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review :]


End file.
